A THOUSAND MILES OF FIRE
by sage360
Summary: Shalimar reflects on the destruction of "The Assault"


A THOUSAND MILES OF FIRE  
  
By: Sage 360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
As you know, the show has been canceled....But there may still be hope. The absolute head hunchos at Tribune have yet to make a statement so keep writing in!  
  
Next, I just saw the season finally and there is absolutely no way the show can end now... It had to be one of the best episodes in all three seasons...Thus, I'm basing this piece on it - mainly that scene between Shalimar and Brennan ( they finally did it! They finally did it! Yeah! LOL). This was inspired by "Anthem of our Dying Day" by Story of the Year. Don't own them either.  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
  
Like a thousand miles of fire,  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
  
Of our dying day.  
  
She'd been driven in every possible way. From the moment her feelings finally reflected in his eyes, till now as Mutant X stood on dirt slopes- all aspects of their lives going up in -well, flames. Shalimar Fox had been the original, even more so than Jesse. She was with Adam first, for a few short years. Sanctuary had been her home and more importantly she'd known the man in way s they didn't. Except for Lexa, maybe...But now, he was in the flames and everything they'd both fought for and against was ...ashes. The past was simply that, and God how she wished for it now.  
  
We should have never moved, she thought, flashing back to the moment she'd given in to Brennan. Though anxious and desperate, it was right. Her heart had been put at ease, knowing he truly felt the way she did. Three years of waiting for him finally gave way, falling more easily than their clothes to the floor. The very intensity of their union left her marked, cut deep past the surfaces of her heart and his. It was a scar she'd wear for life. When the feral finally lay helpless in his arms, she dared to trade the world for it- for him. Only now, as the Dominion headquarters crumbled into the smoke, could she see how much it would cost.  
  
Part of her still questioned if it was such a high price to pay.  
  
The past hours, nearly cost her the only brother she'd known. Even now, her eyes glanced towards the man, keeping an arm around Lexa, the very woman who'd brought them to this. What mattered was both had risked their lives for the team, and for that she wouldn't let them die. Jesse meant as much to her as Brennan, and Adam. And Lexa taking on this suicide mission to keep them alive only made it more obvious. All they had was each other, even if they'd have to run to stay that way. It reminded her of Samantha, (Possibilities, Season 3). No matter how much she tried to control the variables and save others, the outcome always demanded a sacrifice. Theirs had been Adam and Sanctuary, leaving them to start again with nothing. Fleeing from the Rock showed her how easy it would be to give her life so the others could live. In the last twelve hours, all of them had done so. Lexa offered herself so not to give up Jesse. He stayed behind to ensure their escape with Adam. And then she and Brennan would not leave the rock until the other was out of harm's way. Even Adam screamed for them to go, knowing he had no chance of release.  
  
"We'll be alright..." The elemental whispered, kissing the top of her head, before following Jesse and Lexa into the cliffs. He made sure not to let go of her, for which she was eternally thankful. The one thing that would keep her going was him.  
  
In those hours, fire had consumed her. From Brennan's spine tensing as her nails dragged his skin, to the destruction of their home. And now, Adam and the Dominion were gone, supposedly. No matter how many times she'd wished to be rid of this 'existence', it'd only been for the sake of having a future- a normal one with the man she loved. Now, their sole option was the underground, an escape with new identities and new lives. With his arm wrapped around her, she knew it was a chance for them to be free. Following her family, the feral smiled softly to herself. Mutant X were survivors and with any fire, a phoenix would always rise from the ashes.  
  
Adam's children would live on. 


End file.
